Kiln
"My constructs never break. They just get smaller, sharper, and more numerous." Powers Kiln's body is connected to an alternate dimension filled with a ceramic like material, from which he can draw an infinite amount. He can manipulate this material so he shapes it into constructs, most commonly sharp projectiles and a flying platform. Pulling energy from the clay dimension he can heat his ceramic constructs to dangerous levels. Backstory When the virus hit Calvin Reaves was just a college kid finishing up his architectural degree. during the aftermath of the disaster he discovered he could conjure ceramic material into existence and manipulate it to his will. Living in a fairly rural city, he was the only one of it's small population to survive. He fled into the unpopulated outskirts of his hometown to get away from the bodies of the people that the virus had taken which now filled the streets and houses. For months he lived alone, thiking he was the only man left alive. He built himself a small village of ceramic houses and began to fill them with ceramic people to avoid his loneliness. If Brightside had not stumbled upon him he likely would have soon lost his sanity. After leaving his ceramic village in the company of Brightside, the two of them soon discovered a squad of Unified Society members led by Virginizer out on the trail of a group of Leader-kins. Now he's found a new life in the U.S. with a greater sense of purpose than ever before as well as several new friends, he's often seen spending time hanging out with or fighting alongside Buck Bellringer. An active member of the Unified Society's construction branch, he not only helps with the planning of new buildings but uses his power to supply much of the materials used. Personality Before the virus he never considered himself an especially social man, but his months spent alone gave him a new-found love of people. Now he spends every waking hour in the company at least one of his friends and acquaintances. A talkative fellow, he shows a great appreciation for idle conversation and has often been described as an excellent listener. This extends to his enemies as well, as he'll often carry on with extensive banter or even hold full-on conversations in the middle of battle. Hating the thought of losing them, Kiln will accompany his friends into battle whenever possible. Buck Bellringer is almost never seen without him at his back. The same is often true for Brightside but Kiln finds him harder to keep track of. Combat Kiln's Friendliness is in stark contrast to how dangerous he can get if threatened. Always levelheaded, he'll get violent before he gets angry. However he likes to take a supportive role in battle most often, Floating in the back making shields and other useful constructs to assist his teammates. If this is not enough to keep himself and his allies out of serious danger he'll become more offensive as well, firing heated projectile blades, engulfing enemies in constructs and searing them, and using the sharp shards of constructs his enemies shatter to impale them from short range. On the rare occasion enemies get close enough to physically hit him he manipulates his armor to be anywhere from a knight-like platemail to a kind of Kevlar depending on the attacker. Even when hit he doesn't get mad, just impressed usually. Most likely the only thing that would make him angry would be to lose a comrade in battle, but so far this has never happened. Superpower wiki pages http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Ceramic_Manipulation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Dimensional_Link Category:Unified Society Category:Ceramic Manipulation Category:Dimensional Link Category:Male